Escape This
by Dashboard Elf
Summary: When Sydney loses someone close to her, she wants out of SD-6. Pretty linear plot, I guess, but hey, I liked it.
1. Revelations

Title: Escape This  
Author: Soul Artist  
Summary: When Sydney loses someone close to her, she wants out of SD-6. Pretty linear plot, I guess, but hey, I liked it.  
Spoilers: After "The Solution, before "Rendezvous", cause it hasn't aired yet.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. Characters, etc. belong to J.J. Abrams and crew. Don't steal.  
  
The wall clock read half-past four.  
  
She should've been here by now. Vaughn paced restlessly inside the blood donor van, checking the clock every so often. Sydney was over fifteen minutes late to their meeting, and as a double agent, that was not a risk she could or should afford to take.  
  
Vaughn was about to call her again when the door of the van opened and Sydney appeared. Vaughn turned to look at her, and was about to say "You're late", but cut himself off when he noticed her condition. Sydney's face was tear-streaked, her eyes red and a look of sorrow mixed with terror on her face.  
  
"Sydney?" He rushed over to her and led her gently across the room. "Syd, what's the matter? What happened?" Sydney shook her head and covered her mouth, locking eyes with him before dissolving into sobs. He awkwardly pulled her to him, stroking her hair tenderly. She cried against his chest, not able to let go.  
  
Vaughn didn't know how long they stood there (it felt like hours), but finally Sydney calmed down and raised her head to look at him. Still holding her, Vaughn said, "Syd? What happened? I need you to tell me." Seeing her like this broke his heart, and the sooner he found out what was wrong, the sooner he could do his best to fix it.  
  
"It's -" Her voice choked. "It's Emily. They..." she trailed off, unable to finish.  
  
Vaughn felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He hadn't known Sloane's wife personally, but he knew very well how much Sydney cared for her. He struggled to continue.  
  
"How did..." Sydney looked at the ground. "This morning. Dad came into Sloane's office...Sloane wasn't there. I went in and when he looked at me...I knew."  
  
Vaughn looked at her sadly. He tucked a stray lock of hair beyond her ear, and she glanced up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. She nodded, then leaned against his chest. Vaughn didn't fight, just put a hand on her back comfortingly. 


	2. Don't Speak

Title: Escape This  
Author: Soul Artist  
Summary: When Sydney loses someone close to her, she wants out of SD-6. Pretty linear plot, I guess, but hey, I liked it.  
Spoilers: After "The Solution, before "Rendezvous", cause it hasn't aired yet.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. Characters, etc. belong to J.J. Abrams and crew. Don't steal.  
  
The next day, Sydney could barely bring herself to go to SD-6, but she knew suspicion might arouse if she didn't. Stepping into Credit Dauphine, she made her way to the elevator.  
  
Once in the SD-6 office, Sydney hesitated to continue. Emily's death affected her more than she would admit, and Vaughn didn't even know. Thank goodness she had arrived home late last night, after Francie was asleep, and early this morning. Sydney knew Francie would be able to tell immediately that something was wrong.  
  
I'll talk to her tonight, she decided. She just needed some time to think.  
  
The first thing Sydney did was to look to Sloane's office, expecting to see her father. She was more than a little surprised to see Sloane himself sitting at the desk, his hands folded with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
Sydney stared at him for a moment, and suddenly Sloane looked up and saw her standing across the room. They locked eyes for a moment before Sloane turned away and faced his computer.  
  
Sydney started towards the office, but was intercepted suddenly by her father. Jack Bristow caught her arm and stood in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
"Sydney, I don't think it's a very good idea to be speaking to Sloane right now." Sydney looked at him. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I need to talk to him." She tried to go around him, but he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Sydney, I'm serious. Sloane is not in the best condition right now, and nothing you can say will help that."  
  
"Then why is he here?" Sydney challenged angrily.  
  
"You know very well why he is here. Sloane cannot afford to be absent for long, not now, not ever. Sloane has done many things, with no consequences to him, but this one is affecting him more than he realizes."  
  
Sydney stopped, startled. More than he'll admit...  
  
Then, Jack's words sunk in completely. "This one - what? Dad, what are you saying?! That Sloane killed his wife?!"  
  
Jack glared at her. "It would be prudent to keep your voice down on this matter."  
  
Sydney stared at him. "No. I don't believe it. Sloane wouldn't kill his own wife."  
  
Jack stood up straighter. "This conversation is over. If you value your life, you will not mention this again in the SD-6 headquarters."  
  
He gave Sydney a final look, then stepped out of her way and headed past her. Sydney turned to look for a moment, then made her way into Sloane's office.  
  
Sloane turned around as Sydney entered, and Sydney got the full view of him. His face was haggard and exhausted, and his eyes were full of pain. As she looked at him, a blank mask settled over his features.  
  
"Sydney." He spoke her name, almost unsure what to say. "So you've heard. I - I'm very sorry. I know how close the two of you were."  
  
Sydney fought to keep her eyes from welling up with tears. "What about you?" she said, leaning against Sloane's desk. "Aren't you...I mean, couldn't you take some time off?"  
  
Sloane rubbed his eyes and swept a hand over his face. At last, he faced Sydney again. "Oh, Sydney," he said. "I have responsibilities...unfortunately, the Alliance does not see it your way." He attempted a feeble smile. "You, however..."  
  
Sydney drew in a breath.  
  
"You may take some time off if you would like." He looked down. "I know how difficult this is for you, for all of us..."A single tear ran Sydney's cheek. She wiped it away quickly and said, "Actually, I think I will."  
  
She turned to leave. As she opened the door, Sloane stopped her. "Sydney?"  
  
She turned back around. "Yes?"  
  
Sloane hesitated, then said, "I have something for you...something of Emily's. Would you care to come by tomorrow night and pick it up?"  
  
Sydney gave him a half-smile. "Okay," she replied with a nod. 


End file.
